Cats Don't Dance II: Fate on Broadway
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Cats Don't Dance/Oliver and Company AU X-over fanfic. After finding out they are unable to have kids of their own, Danny and Sawyer land a part in a show on New York City, hoping their singing and dancing will raise their spirits, when they run into a run
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I'm back with another fanfic. So sorry I haven't updated anything in a long while. I got sidetracked a lot these few months. But, I think I can squeeze in some free time now. I'm sure a lot of you probably don't remember what I wrote at the end of my last fanfic "Sgt. Frog: Operation: Xenomorph", that I had a couple of crossover ideas that I'd let you decide which one I should do next, but no one commented, and I never got around to them, so I'm dropping them. However, while this isn't any of the ideas that I suggested, this fanfic idea was enough to get my motive to write again. Please comment, people. It's how it helps me write. Hope you all enjoy.**

Cats Don't Dance II: Fate on Broadway

Chapter 1: Broken hearts, Lost souls

The year was 1943, and it was another sunny day in Hollywood, Los Angeles, but it was an anxious one for the now recent Mrs. Sawyer the cat. She was sitting and waiting just out in the hall next to the doctor's office door. Tapping her fingers anxiously on her lap, she wondered how the test was coming along. It had been ten whole years since she met the love of her life, Danny, and it had been five years since the two got married back in 1938. Now, the two lovers were ready to take their relationship to another new level, parenthood.

Sawyer smiled at the thought of a tiny version of her and Danny running around, having fun with her new mother and father. She didn't admit it to anyone except Danny, but her other dream, other than being an actress, was to have a kid of her own, and now, thanks to Danny, that dream was looking possible to come true, too. But, there was a nagging feeling in Sawyer, a feeling that was telling her she just had to be sure it was physically possible. Sawyer's train of thought was broken when the doctor called her in.

"Mrs. Sawyer, you can come in, now." said Dr. Lorraine.

Sawyer entered the office, and sat across the doctor's desk. "So, doc? How's it look? Am I gonna be a momma soon?" she said, with a hopeful grin.

Dr. Lorraine just stared at her, took off her glasses, and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, disappointingly. "Mrs. Sawyer, I don't know how to say this, but, this is the first time I've had to break it to someone. It's gonna be hard for me, too." she sighed. "The test reads that you're infertile, meaning you're unable to have kids."

Sawyer's smiling face quickly changed to a gasping, and disbelieved face of someone as if their whole world had shattered into a billion pieces, much like Sawyer's heart, that day.

"I know it's a lot to take in. By all means, you should have been able to, but I guess in the end, you just got unlucky. I am so, very sorry, Mrs. Sawyer." said Dr. Lorraine.

"Th-Thank y-you, Doc." Sawyer stood up, and left the office. She was right in the doorway of the hospital when she fell to her legs, and she buried her face in her hands, and sobbed every last bit of her shattered heart out. How was she gonna tell Danny this?

...

Sawyer finally made it back to her home, tear streams stained her beautiful white fur, when the phone rang. She went ahead, and answered it, figuring it was probably Danny.

"Danny?" said Sawyer. "Oh, hi Tillie. I just got back from the hospital. Yes, I got my test back. No Tillie, I can't have kids. No, I'm not crying!" Sawyer lied, as she tried to rub the stains out of her cheeks. "Look, don't be sorry, this isn't you're fault. I gotta go." She slammed the phone, unintentionally, and then she leaped onto her bed, and sobbed all over again into her pillow.

Danny tap-danced into his home, and threw his hat onto the the coat hanger. "Sawyer, I'm home!" Danny sang out loud. Danny danced into the bedroom, but his happy-go mood changed when he saw Sawyer crying on the bed.

"Sawyer, why are you crying? Are you okay?" asked Danny. Sawyer just wrapped his arms around her true love.

"Oh, Danny. I just got my test back." she sobbed. "I c-can't have kids."

Danny was shocked, we was so disappointed he found out he wasn't going to be a father, but he felt more sorry for Sawyer, who was completely devastated. "Oh, Sawyer. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." said Danny.

"No, I'm sorry, Danny. It's because of me you'll never be a daddy." said Sawyer.

"Sawyer, you know just as well as me that's not totally true. Things like this, they're a million to one. I just hoped we wouldn't be that one." said Danny. The two cats just sat on the bed all evening, reflecting on the dream they had lost.

...

The next day, Danny and Sawyer called in sick for work. Sawyer was still depressed over the heart-breaking news yesterday, and Danny stayed home to help cheer her up, when the phone rang. Danny ran over and answered it. "Hello, this is Danny the cat, speaking."

"Ah, Danny, m'boy. How are ya? It's me, your old pal Farley Wink, remember?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Sawyer's old boss. Yeah, well, not so good. Sawyer and I just found out that we can't have kids. She took it rather hard." said Danny.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that's why you guys called in sick at the studio. A crying shame, that is. Well, don't feel blue. Your pal Wink, here knows just the thing to cheer you two crazy kids up." said Wink. "I just got off the phone with a good friend of mine from down in the big apple, New York City. Turns out his show on broadway is in a jam, only 'cause his last two leading roles dropped out for a different show. That's where you and Mrs. Sawyer come in. Singing and dancing always turns your frowns upside down, am I right?"

"Oh, I don't know if we could make that. I mean, the way Sawyer is now..." Danny looked at his bedroom door, wondering how Sawyer was feeling now.

"Well, you talk it over with her, and I'll let you two lovebirds think about it. But, I gotta know by tomorrow. Thanks, kid. You're terrific. See ya." Wink hung up before Danny could say anymore.

Danny scratched his head, thinking. He wasn't sure what Sawyer would think of this, but maybe a little singing and dancing is just what they needed to lift their spirits. To show no matter what, they still had each other. Danny thought he could talk with this with Sawyer during dinner tonight.

...

Later that night, somewhere in the state of New York, the head of the orphanage, Miss Crow, had put all the kids to bed after another long day.

"Alright, kids. See you in the morning." said the cheery headmistress.

"Goodnight, miss Crow." said the kids.

When Miss Crow closed the door, and all the kids fell asleep, one orange tabby kitten peeked his head out of the covers to look like he was sleeping. Oliver slowly crawled out of bed, pulled his things out from underneath, threw on his hat and coat, and tip-toed to the window.

"Hey, Oliver. Where are you going?" whispered a light-brown furred kitten.

"I'm getting out of here, Nicky. I'm headed to New York City." whispered Oliver.

"Really? What're you gonna do there?" said Nicky.

"Maybe go to Broadway, or find a family somewhere around there." said Oliver. "Let's face it, Nicky. I've been here for nearly three years now, if I was gonna go to a home, I would've been out of here, already. It's better for me, this way. Why don't you come with me?"

"Nah, the city doesn't sound like my thing, but I won't stop you. Good luck out there, buddy. Send me a card to let me know all about it." said Nicky.

"Thanks, Nicky. See ya around." Oliver hopped out the window, climbed down the roof, and hopped onto the ground, making a run for it.

As soon as Oliver got to the highway, Oliver saw headlights down the road, and gave the thumbs up to hitch-hike. The truck slowed down.

"Hey kid, you lost?" asked the driver.

"Nah, I'm just trying to get somewhere. Think you can take to New York City? I can ride in the back." said Oliver.

"Sure thing, kid. I was on my way there, myself. Hop in." said the driver.

Oliver jumped into the back of the pick-up, and the truck sped down the road again. Little did Oliver know that when he would show up in New York, his world would clash with that of two broken hearts.

 **Whew, well guys, that'll be all for this chapter. Sorry for making Sawyer like this for those who like her, like me, but don't worry. A certain little kitten just might cross paths with her and Danny, and fix that right as rain. I'll try to post the next chapter, soon. Please comment. I own nothing, except a few OC's. No copyright intended. All rights go to original owners. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Before we begin, I just want to state for the record, in my fanfic, Leroy and Stitch's babies, I know some of you thought the ending was funny, but mostly asked why I chose such an ending. I'm sure you guys have seen a lot of those types of endings in cartoons or shows, so it's not like this was the first time. So, I figured I'd use that for my story, for a laugh or two. Hope this answers those who questioned why. Anyhow, please comment, guys. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Chance Encounters

The bus changed the label of it's destination from Hollywood to Broadway, just as Danny and Sawyer got onboard. All their friends, Tillie, Cranston, T.W., Woolie, Frances, and Pudge were all their with banters reading 'Good luck, Danny and Sawyer!' and 'Chin up, lovebirds!'. The scene reminded Danny of when he left his hometown of Kokomo, Indiana. The way things were looking for Danny now, maybe what Sawyer said to him when they first met made sense. Maybe he should of stayed home.

"Good luck, Guys. Knock the socks off of them!" cheered Pudge.

"And if you screw up, don't bother coming back!" yelled Cranston.

"Cranston!" Tillie smacked Cranston his just desserts right into a palm tree, and yelled back to the cat couple, "Can't wait to hear all about the big apple!"

The two cats waved from out the window as the bus took off. Danny held Sawyer's hand, and gave a reassuring smile. They'll get through their disappointing dilemma. Danny always found a way for both of them to get through it.

 _Now there's always once upon a time in New York City_

 _It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_

 _But beginnings are contagious there, they're always setting stages there_

 _They're always turning the pages there for you_

After days of driving through nothing but country, the bus just crossed the state line of New York, State. Danny beamed with delight when he saw the exit sign to get off at to reach New York City. So close, and yet it seemed so far off for the two cats.

 _A'int it great the way it begins in New York City_

 _Right away, you're making time, and making friends_

 _No one cares where you were yesterday, if they pick you out, you're on your way_

 _To a once upon a time that never ends_

Danny looked to see his wife just staring off at the distance in the window across from the row they were sitting. Danny looked out at his window again, and he saw a building that looked like an orphanage. Danny's face lit up with an idea he should've thought of sooner. They could always adopt a child. Danny decided he would talk to Sawyer about it when they got to the city.

 _So Danny, don't be shy_

 _Get out there, and go and try_

 _Believing you're the guy, they're dying to see..._

 _'Cause a dream's no crime_

 _Not once upon a time_

 _Once upon a time in New York City_

Speaking of the big apple, it was already raining, and anyone still out on the streets was trying to find the nearest building from the storm. All except one cat boy, sitting underneath a makeshift tent from old newspapers lying around in an alleyway.

 _If it's always once upon a time in New York City_

 _Why does nightfall leave you feeling so alone?_

 _How could anyone stay starry-eyed, when it's raining cats and dogs outside, and the rain is saying,_

 _"Now you're on your own."_

Oliver held out his coin can, begging anybody for some change, but most people would say, "Get a job.", or "Take a hike, kid.". However, at least there were few people that felt bad for the runaway, and gave him whatever was lying in their pockets. When Oliver started counting how much he got, someone from behind threatened the poor kid to hand over his can. Oliver, seeing how much larger his opponent was, had no choice, but threw his can next to the guy's feet, and ran out into the rain, looking for another place to stay the night. This really wasn't how Oliver had planned for it to be.

 _So Oliver, don't be scared_

 _Though yesterday, no one cared_

 _They're getting your place prepared_

 _Where you want to be_

 _Keep your dream alive_

 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

 _Once upon a time in New York City_

The bus stopped at one of the hotels, and let off Danny and Sawyer. Just as Danny opened the umbrella, a taxi just zoomed through, and splashed water on the two cats. They haven't been in the city for two seconds, and already bad luck on them again.

 _Keep your dream alive_

 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

 _Once upon a time in New York City_

Oliver ran across the street just as the same taxi screeched to a stop, and honked for Oliver to move quicker out of the way. Oliver kept running, and didn't stop until he saw an abandoned building. Oliver ran in, and just slumped on the ground next to the doorway, too tired to go any further inside where it would be much warmer, even if the whole floor was empty and devoid of anything, but mostly, he felt like he didn't care anymore. The orphanage wasn't sounding too bad right now.

 _Keep your dream alive_

 _Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

 _Once upon a time in New York City_

 _And, it's always once upon a time in New York City_

...

The next day had arrived, and Danny and Sawyer were awed at the marvelous buildings of New York. Their appointment to meet Wink's colleague at Broadway wasn't until late afternoon, so they figured they had time to spare. Danny suggested a romantic stroll around Central park, and Sawyer agreed to the idea. She was in the greatest city in the world, so she decided she wasn't gonna let her depressing news ruin this experience.

At Central Park, the sun was shining, and people were strolling through, enjoying the view, but going about their daily lives in the city. Danny and Sawyer were cuddling on a bench, under the shade of a tree.

"Y'know, Danny. I think I'm starting to feel better, now. Thanks for bringing me with you." said Sawyer.

"I'm glad, Sawyer. As a matter of fact, there's one thing I had on my mind, that I think you'll think will be the best idea ever, other than performing live." said Danny.

Unknown to them, a small cat boy was eyeing the couple, and brought out a makeshift fishing pole he made this morning from stuff lying around the building he slept in yesterday. Oliver wasn't one to do this, but with limited to no options, what other alternative was there? Oliver always swiped seconds during breakfast, or lunch, or dinner at the orphanage for him and his friends. It had been like a hidden talent for him. So, while he was here, Oliver might as well put that talent to use.

Slowly, with precise concentration, Oliver lowered his line straight down into Sawyer's purse, and hooked what he assumed what was a ten-dollar bill. "Well, Oliver, you got your first catch of the day." he whispered. "Now, reel her in. Nice and easy."

"Danny, I love the idea, but I think it would be too soon, what with just gotten the news, and work, and even-" Danny stopped Sawyer mid-sentence, and said, "Sawyer, I think you're money flying away from you."

"Danny, since when have you been the person to worry about money, anyway? Especially, since if it's mine? I think that's my business." said Sawyer.

"I'm not, but you're ten dollar bill is floating away." Danny pointed behind Sawyer, who turned and saw her dollar float up into a tree.

"Hey, who's up there?! Gimme back my dollar!" shouted Sawyer.

"Busted!" said Oliver. The young cat jumped out of the tree, and made a dash past the couple, dollar and fishing pole in hand. "They say money don't grow on trees, in this case, they're right. Trees call out to money like magnets." Oliver laughed behind him, intending to tease the two suckers he fished from.

"Get back here, you pick-pocket!" Danny and Sawyer both yelled, and gave chase to Oliver.

Oliver saw them running, and he quickly darted his eyes around, looking for something to his advantage in giving them the slip, when he spotted a group of kids flying their kites. Oliver grinned, and ran in the direction of the kites, dodging the string lines, and leading Danny right into him. Danny got himself hilariously tangled in the kid's kites, leaving him floating away from Oliver, and leaving Sawyer to chase after him instead of Oliver.

Sawyer caught up to her husband, and untangled him from the kites. Danny quickly recovered, and both cats gave chase to the thieving kitten. Danny thought he saw him headed for a park bridge, but by the time they reached it, he just vanished into thin air.

"Aw, don't tell me I lost him." whined Danny.

"Nice change of scenery, he says. Fresh, new experience, he says." Sawyer sarcastically repeated Danny's words from before they left Hollywood. "Oh, this has been an experience. Getting pick-pocketed. Real fun times, Danny."

"Look, don't start, Sawyer. It was just a kid. He couldn't have gotten that far." said Danny. "Come on. Let's keep finding him."

Unknown to Danny and Sawyer, Oliver was hiding underneath the bridge, listening to them leaving. Peeking his head out to see if the coast was clear, he turned his attention back to the dollar in his hand.

"Bingo. With this, I could buy all the hot dogs in the park." Oliver drooled over the possible daydream.

But, then he had another thought. That couple seemed kind of sad to him for some reason, like they were going through some tough time of their own, like him. Oliver wasn't sure what, but maybe stealing their cash just made it worse for them? Oliver looked over to see a hot dog stand just at the edge of the park, and that hungry feeling in his gut stirred up again. Oliver figured himself to be the first pick-pocket with a conscience. Should he listen to his head or his gut first? Unfortunately, he was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear a woman call out,

"Danny, I found him."

Oliver snapped out of it too late, when he saw two grown-ups with angry scowls on their faces, and all Oliver could do was flash a weak, and nervous smile, as if cute looks would save him. How was he gonna get out of this one?

 **Well, guys. That'll be all for this chapter. So, what do you think? Will Danny and Sawyer hear why Oliver took their money? Will Oliver do the right thing, and give it back? Find out in the next chapter. Please comment. I own nothing, even the song, "Once upon a time in New York City", which belongs to Disney's Oliver and Company. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if the end of the last chapter ended a little rushed, but I was kind of in a rush. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this next one. please comment. Thanks.**

"Okay, let's try this again." Sawyer paced back and forth in front of Oliver, who was sitting on the park bench where Danny and Sawyer had him being interrogated. "What's your name, and why did you try to pick my money?"

"It's Oliver, and why I did it is my business." Oliver said, defensively.

"Okay, Oliver. We're not trying to be mean. We just want to know why you did it, that's all." Danny said, kindly.

"I was hungry. I wanted to get something to eat with that." said Oliver, feeling he could trust Danny, at least.

"Well, if that is the case why didn't you ask your folks to get you something to eat?" asked Sawyer.

"I don't have any parents. Not anymore." Oliver said, somberly.

Sawyer was taken aback, and felt instantly regretful of what she asked. "Sorry, kiddo. Where's the orphanage you stay at?" she asked.

"Why does that matter? I ran away, and I am not going back to that place." said Oliver. "Nobody doesn't want me there, anyway."

"You mean everyone neglects you?" said Danny.

"No, nobody wants to adopt me. I've been there for three years. Every year, all the other kids get adopted, and I'm the only one left until another new batch of orphans show up." said Oliver. "So yeah. Boo-hoo, how sad for me."

"I'll say. That's just so sad." Danny sniffed, and blew into a tissue he pulled out of his hat. Sawyer groaned in annoyance at her husband's easy triggering emotions, when she suddenly realized what time it was.

"Oh, no! Danny, we gotta meet with Farley's buddy in half an hour!" said Sawyer. "Come on, we gotta get to Broadway."

"Wait, what about Oliver? We can't leave him here." said Danny.

"Well, we'll just have to bring him with us. Come on, kiddo." Sawyer said, as she turned into the direction to Broadway. "Oh, and don't get any funny ideas of giving us the slip again along the way. We'll find ya again, y'know."

"Man, how did she now? All I wanted out of this was just a lousy hot dog." Oliver moaned, silently.

...

Sawyer was talking to Farley's friend, Mr. Sykes, in his office while Danny was sitting outside with Oliver.

"So, uh, Oliver. You must really not want to go back to the orphanage, and you must not have any place to sleep tonight. Right?" said Danny.

"I can take good care of myself." said Oliver.

"Okay, but what if should-" Danny was cut off when Sawyer walked out of Skye's office. "Okay, so we gotta be here by same time tomorrow. That's when the show starts." Sawyer told Danny.

"Great, um, Sawyer, can I see you for a second?" said Danny. Danny pulled Sawyer to the side so Oliver wouldn't listen in to their conversation. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could let Oliver stay with us for a bit?"

"What?! Danny, it's not that I don't feel sorry for the kid, but, he tried to run off with my dough. Who knows if he runs off with my purse next." said Sawyer.

"Well, where can he go? He's got nowhere else to go, he's got no parents, and he doesn't want to go back to his orphanage." said Danny.

"Are you saying we should adopt him?" asked Sawyer.

"Well, it's not like we're kidnapping him, a kid with no home, living on the streets. I'm getting the feeling that maybe he's the answer to our problem. You can call it, 'a blessing in disguise'." said Danny.

"We'll have to see where it goes. Ollie, let's head out, kid." Sawyer called to Oliver, and the three cats left the building.

...

Meanwhile, in Sykes's office, the man lit his cigar, and grinned. "Who'd have thought those two cats are the same ones that took down your precious miss Darla Dimple. Eh, Max?" Sykes said to the large man hiding in the shadows, completely oblivious to Sawyer's presence when she was just in the dim-lit room.

"I intend to make those kitty cats go meow for the last time for miss Dimple. This plan you speak of, will it work?" asked Max.

"Trust me, it'll work. I got some business of my own to deal with that little pretty pussycat dame, myself. Her family and me go way back, I barely had to choke back all my anger while I was just looking at her. She and her toe-tapping tom won't know what hit them. That Farley is so idiotic, he had no clue what I was up to when I called him, saying I need two stars for my show, and what a show it'll be for me." Sykes let a twisted-minded laugh.

Max roared with laughter, too. "Shut up, Max." said Sykes. "Yes, miss Dimple. Oops, I mean, Mr. Sykes." corrected Max.

...

"Well, we got some time to kill, what do you guys wanna do?" said Danny. "Hey, Oliver. You want to do something?"

"Well, since I came to the city, there have been some things I wanted to do..." Oliver said, matter-of-factly.

 _I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard,_

 _Or a moment that's held in your arms_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say,_

 _I don't listen anyway,_

 _You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be_

Danny and Sawyer took Oliver to see the Empire State Building, he told them mostly because of that movie with the giant ape he saw, which Danny and Sawyer smirked at, seeing as they knew the same gorilla from Hollywood. When they snapped out of their memory trance, they saw Oliver was gone, and looked to see Oliver on the top of the building roof, pounding his chest, and pretending to be a giant gorilla. Danny and Sawyer's fur stood on end, freaking out, leaving Danny to climb up, and get Oliver.

 _And what do you think you'd understand_

 _I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

 _You can't take me, and throw me away_

 _And how can you learn what's never shown_

 _Yeah, you stand there on your own_

 _They don't know me, 'Cause I'm not here_

Danny and Sawyer tried to find something safe to do next with Oliver, when suddenly, they saw him climbing up the cables to the towers of the Brooklyn Bridge. Danny and Sawyer groaned, and followed after him.

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on, and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They don't know me, 'Cause I'm not here_

"Oliver! You realize it's dangerous to climb up all the way here by yourself!" said Danny, when the three cats reached the top.

"Oh, but Danny, I've only done this once. Just look at the river, now!" Oliver pointed out to the sea.

Danny and Sawyer turned, and saw the now setting sun reflecting on the water's surface. The cats were in awe. It was kind of beautiful from this angle.

 _You see the things they never see_

 _All you wanted, I could be_

 _Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

 _And I want to tell you who I am_

 _Can you help me be a man_

 _They can't break me, as long as I know who I am_

"Okay, no more climbing anything else tall after this." said Sawyer.

"Well, there's one more tall place I want to see, but it's inside this time, and the only climbing is with the stairs." said Oliver.

Sawyer and Danny fell backwards, exhaustingly.

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on, and feel I belong_

 _And how can the world want me to change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _They can't see me, but I'm still here_

The cats were at the Statue of Liberty herself, and Sawyer was already worn from climbing all day, but Danny, with newfound energy, raced Oliver up the stairs.

"I'm gonna win!" said Oliver.

"Not if I win first, sport." said Danny.

"Boys." Sawyer grunted, yet grinned at the same time.

 _They can't tell me who to be_

 _'Cause I'm not what they see_

 _Yeah, the world is still sleeping, while I keep on dreaming for me_

 _And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Oliver beat Danny up the stairs, and ran to the window. It was nighttime, and the lights in the city just came on. Danny, Sawyer, and Oliver were all in awe once more.

 _And I want a moment to be real_

 _Want to touch things I don't feel_

 _Want to hold on, and feel I belong_

 _And how can you say I'll never change_

 _They're the ones that stay the same_

 _I'm the one now, 'Cause I'm still here_

"Y'know, this trip wasn't too bad after all." Sawyer said to Danny.

"Glad that you said that, Sawyer." Danny smiled, happy his wife was in much better spirits now.

 _I'm the one_

 _'Cause I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

 _I'm still here_

...

As soon as the cats made it back to their hotel room, Sawyer fell on top of her bed. "What a day!" she exclaimed.

Oliver jumped onto the bed next to her. "Yeah, let's do this again, tomorrow." Oliver smiled, widely.

"Ha, ha. I don't think so, tiger. My feet feel ready to fall off. Don't want that happening before the show tomorrow." said Sawyer.

"Hey, yeah. Think I could help with that?" asked Oliver.

"Can you sing and dance?" said Danny.

"No, but I know how to play the drums." said Oliver. "I had a friend named Dodger, and before I came to the orphanage, he taught how to play by letting me use his drum set."

"I'm sure we can persuade Sykes to add that in the act." said Sawyer. "Okay, boys. Time to hit the sack. The bed on the left can be yours, Ollie."

"Okay, thanks." said Oliver, as he hopped over onto the next bed, and curled in. Oliver slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before he said, "Goodnight, Ma and Pop."

This totally caught Danny and Sawyer off-guard, but in a good way. Sawyer tucked Oliver in, and stroked his hair back. Sure, this little fur ball of energy gave them a whole lot of the run around today, and set their nerves up to the roof, but strangely enough, Sawyer felt it was worth it. Maybe, this feeling was one that only she would feel if she was a mom. Maybe, Danny was right. Oliver could be their little 'blessing in disguise'.

"Danny, I've been thinking," said Sawyer. "I want to adopt."

Danny kissed Sawyer, letting her know he was with that, all the way.

 **Whew, well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. I own nothing, even the song, "I'm still here", which belongs to Disney's Treasure Planet, except the OC's in the first chapter. I thought that would be a great song to go with Danny, Sawyer, and Oliver in this story. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Nothing new to put on this A/N now, so I'm gonna get right to the story. Please comment. Thanks. Enjoy.**

"Look, Sawyer. I know I said I would help for letting you guys look out for me, but can I not wear the suit, please? At least without the stupid tie?" Oliver whined. Oliver, Sawyer, and Danny were backstage, dressed respectfully for a waltz on stage, with Sawyer fastening a bow on Oliver's suit.

"Yes, you do, Ollie. Come on, you could win a date with good looks like yours, and a bow, like your Dad- I mean, Danny." said Sawyer.

Sawyer didn't want to forget what Oliver called her and Danny last night, but he was half-asleep when he did that. A part of Sawyer felt nervous to call themselves Oliver's parents, fearing maybe deep down, he only sees them as foster parents, not real ones.

'Naw, I'm thinking silly. Just the pressure of the show getting to me, is all.' thought Sawyer.

"Okay, guys. It's almost time. The crowd out there is HUGE, and I know just the song to give them." said Danny.

"One second, Danny." Sawyer replied, as she licked her paw, and smoothed out Oliver's tuft.

"Ew, Sawyer! My hair's fine." Oliver complained, again.

"Don't 'ew' me, mister. Now, go get your drumsticks." said Sawyer.

...

Meanwhile, from up above the stage, there, on the metal walkway, stood Sykes and Max. "Heh, she has no idea. Don't screw this up, Max. I'll be watching from my seat." ordered Sykes.

"Yes, Mr. Sykes." said Max. Next to him was a crate filled with all sorts of light and heavy junk, waiting to be dropped. Max and Sykes grinned evilly.

...

"Everything all set up. Ready, Ollie?" said Danny.

"Ready, Pops." Oliver twirled his drumsticks with his fingers, as he sat in front of the largest drum set he was about to play on.

"Ready, love?" Danny held his hand to Sawyer.

"One-hundred percent, darling." said Sawyer.

The curtains raised, and the audience cheered. The cats bowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Danny announced to the audience. "Today, me and Mrs. Sawyer have prepared, thanks to our good friend Mr. Sykes, a special live show, with a special guest with us tonight, on the drums, Oliver."

The audience cheered once more. "Hit it, Ollie!" said Danny. Oliver tapped his sticks together, ready to play as the rest of the music began to play. Danny and Sawyer got into dancing position. Danny started off singing:

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _A little bit weaker than it used to be_

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _See the young man sitting in the old man's bar_

 _Waiting for his turn to die_

As Danny and Sawyer tangoed, Sykes signaled in the front row to Max. Max saluted, and opened the crate, ready to drop glass ornaments on the dancing cats.

 _The cowboy kills the rockstar_

 _And Friday night's gone too far_

 _The dim light hides the years_

 _On all the faded girls_

Max started throwing the ornaments down on the couple, but they were dancing so fast, the projectiles kept missing, and breaking into glittery puffs of dust, adding a bright new effect to the show.

 _Forgotten but not gone_

 _You drink it off your mind_

 _You talk about the world like it's someplace you've been_

Sykes glared at Max with a snarl for his bad aiming, making Max aim harder, but the cats kept dancing out of the way, obliviously.

 _You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one_

 _'Cause you're living in a world that you're best forgotten, around here_

Max rummaged through the box, and found light bulbs. Max grinned, and readied to throw when Sawyer's turn to sing came up.

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _A little bit weaker than it used to be_

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _See the young man sitting in the old man's bar_

 _Waiting for his turn to die_

Max threw the light bulbs, but Sawyer kept twirling away from where they landed, creating a more flashy effect than the ornaments.

 _You choke down all your anger_

 _Forget your only son_

 _You pray to statues when you sober up for fun_

 _Your anger don't impress me_

 _The world slapped in your face_

 _It always rains on the loser's day parade_

Max gritted his teeth, and started grabbing random items by the handful, and threw them down, only to keep missing by a mile. It went to show that bad guys are terrible shots.

 _You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one_

 _'Cause you're living in a world that you're best forgotten_

 _When you're thinking you're a joke, and nobody's gonna listen_

 _To the one small point I know they've been missing around here_

Max threw barrels, anvils, and even anchors, but Danny and Sawyer kept obliviously dodging and missing, dancing 'til they came to the part where they sang together.

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _A little bit weaker than it used to be_

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _See the young man sitting in the old man's bar_

 _Waiting for his turn to die_

Max was running out of stuff when his eyes spotted the best way to crush those cats for good, when the cats were reaching the finale of the song.

 _You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one_

 _'Cause you're living in a world that you're best forgotten_

 _When you're thinking you're a joke, and nobody's gonna listen_

 _To the one small point I know they've been missing around here_

 _Round here_

Oliver was rocking out on the drums, as Danny and Sawyer were getting ready to close the song with their best dance moves. Max had them in a good position, and dropped the largest weight onto the stage, but Danny and Sawyer slid on their knees out of the weight's way, as it smashed through the floor, causing everything on the stage to bounce, but Danny and Sawyer did a graceful twirl in mid-air. Max face palmed himself. Sykes ended up doing the same.

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _A little bit weaker than it used to be_

 _Broadway's dark tonight_

 _See the young man sitting in the old man's bar_

 _Waiting for his turn to die_

Oliver finished the show with a slam down on the cymbals. The audience went wild, and cheered for the three cat band. The curtains closed. Danny and Sawyer hugged, and kissed at their success. Farley was right, this show was what they needed to lift their mood. Oliver ran over, and hugged the two adult cats. Danny and Sawyer returned the hug. It was thanks to Oliver, this trip turned better than before.

...

Meanwhile, Max climbed down to meet an angry Sykes. "Um, sir. In all fairness, my arm isn't as good at throwing than back when Ms. Dimple-" "Shut up, Max." Sykes cut off Max's excuse. "Guess we gotta go with plan B. The plan I should've gone with in the first place."

...

"Boys, I can't believe we did it!" Sawyer cheered.

"All thanks to you, kiddo." Danny said to Oliver.

"Aw, it was nothing." said Oliver.

Sawyer looked over to see Sykes waving at her to come over and talk with him. "Be right back, boys. The boss wants me. Probably, to give me a pat on the shoulder for a good show." said Sawyer.

Sawyer walked over to where Sykes was in the shadows. "Sawyer, doll. I must say, that was one heck of a show." Sykes gave a fake smile.

"Hey, it's what I do for a living." said Sawyer.

"As a matter of fact, I need just one more little favor from you." said Sykes.

"What's that?" Sawyer asked, only to be met with a sack thrown over her body by Max. Max tied the end of the sack, and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Sorry, doll. But, why don't we have this conversation somewhere more private?" Sykes grinned, wickedly.

"Sawyer? Everything okay over there?" Danny called out, but got no answer. Danny and Oliver walked over to where they last saw Sawyer, only to find she was gone. They rushed out the back door to see Sykes and Max throw a wriggling bag in the back of their car, and drive away.

"Oh, no! Sawyer! Come back here!" Danny called out and ran, but it would do no good. Sawyer was kidnapped. Danny waved down a taxi, as he and Oliver climbed in. "Taxi, follow that car!" Danny told the driver.

The taxi drove down the trafficked road of the city, trying to catch up with Sykes's car.

"Oh, no. Please be okay, Sawyer. This just can't happen, again. Not again." Oliver whispered in fright. Danny held his hand. "It's gonna be okay, Oliver. We'll get her back." said Danny. "We're coming to get you, my Sawyer."

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Gonna leave it with a cliff-hanger. What exactly does Sykes have against Sawyer? Find out in the next chapter, the climax. I own nothing, including the song, "Broadway", sung by Goo Goo dolls. No worries, this is the last song for the fanfic. All rights go to original owners. No copyrights intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the climax to this story. It's not gonna be the last one, though. There will be an epilogue, but I'll go into that later. Enjoy, guys. Please comment.**

Sawyer couldn't tell what was going on, on account that she was in a bag, but she could feel herself picked up, carried, and slumped down onto what she felt like it was a chair. The bag came off, and she found herself next being tied around a chair, a light shining in her eyes.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" Sawyer yelled.

"No need to raise your voice, doll. No one here is gonna hurt you, yet." said a voice. "We're at the Museum of Natural History. Only it's closed now."

The light turned to the spot between Sawyer and the voice, so they could see one another, and Sawyer gasped at who it was that kidnapped her.

"Mr. Sykes? Max?!" gasped Sawyer. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Hear that, Maxie? Kitty's asking why. So cliche." laughed Sykes. Max laughed too, until Sykes shut him up.

"Well doll, if you gotta ask, I guess I could humor you with a little story." said Sykes. "You see, before you were born, me and your Pops go way back. We were, uh, business buddies. Your Pops proved himself a loyal man, but all that changed when he met her, your Mama. Your Father quit my business, and started working for your Mother's business, just so he could be close to her. Your Father was the one man I could rely on to crank all the numbers in my business, y'know sorting the money, see how well my business's rates were. Without him, I lost everything that day. I was flat broke in one week. Ever since then, I've always resented your Father, figuring out a way to get revenge on him. That's when ten years ago, I heard about a certain she-cat took part in a musical number with other animals that sparked the careers for other animals to star in movies, and that certain she-cat happened to resemble the wife of my former business buddy. I came across Max back when I visited Paris where I heard the news, and he spilled the beans on everything he knew about that certain cat. I hired Max immediately after I found him and he told me the news on the cat that was my ex-best friend's daughter, and then came the plan. I kidnap and/or physically beat this dame to a pulp, and hold her for ransom from her daddy. Piece of cake."

Sawyer could hardly believe what she was hearing. Why didn't her father tell her about something like this? Then again, he couldn't have known since the last time he and Sykes met was a long, long time ago. Now, here she was, being held for ransom. The coming to New York, the play, it was all just one, big part of a twisted game.

"Oh, and speaking of your father, I'm gonna go dial him up, right now." said Sykes. "Max, make sure she doesn't get away. Don't blow this for me."

"Yes, Mr. Sykes." saluted Max. Sykes left the storage room, and Max sat across from where Sawyer was tied up. Poor Sawyer quietly sobbed. She'd give anything right now just to see Danny and Oliver. Just to kiss Danny, and tell her how much she loved him, since that day when she missed him at the bus stop. Just to hold Oliver in her arms, and tell him how much she wanted to adopt him, and care for him like her own son. She silently hoped they knew she was missing, and they were coming to find her, right now. Little did she know, her hopes would be answered.

...

Danny and Oliver finally made it to the museum, only to find it closed, and the doors locked.

"You sure you saw the goons take Sawyer in here, Danny?" said Oliver.

"I know I saw their car drive down this way." said Danny. "Wait a minute. Buildings like this have a garage to transport things, right? How else would the exhibits get here? Come on, kiddo. We'll go around through the alley to the garage. That's gotta be how their car disappeared, and where it is now, with Sawyer and those creeps."

Danny and Oliver ran down the alley, and spotted Sykes's black car parked by the garage door. "My hunch was right, Ollie. Now, all we gotta do is figure out how to get in. They've probably got all the doors locked to not let anyone in." said Danny.

"Dan, the window." Oliver pointed to a medium-sized rectangle shaped window above the main back door. "That doesn't look locked. You give me a boost, I'll hop through, unlock the door, and then both of us can run in, and rescue Sawyer."

"I dunno. It sounds risky. What've someone spots you?" said Danny.

"I'll be super quiet and careful. Come on, Danny. You gotta trust me on this." said Oliver.

"Don't worry, I do. Okay, let's go." said Danny. Danny helped boost Oliver up to the level of the window. Oliver pushed the window open, and hopped into the building. Oliver proceeded to turn the latch to unlock the door, which led off an awfully loud click for a short latch.

...

Even with such small ears, all those years of being a butler had made Max develop a super strong sense of hearing like back at the premiere in Hollywood, or when Darla Dimple called for him. With his ears twitching at the sound of someone unlocking the back door, Max quickly vanished into the direction of the noise, leaving his post over Sawyer.

Seeing Max nowhere to be found, Sawyer took this moment to try to unsheathe her claws to start trying to cut the ropes binding her.

...

Danny walked into the building and regrouped with Oliver. They proceeded down the passage of crates when large, familiar footsteps came stomping down their way. Danny pulled Oliver to his side, and under a tarp covering crates, as they peeked to see Max stomping down to find the open door. Max sneered, and turn down left of the door to warn his boss of intruders. Danny and Oliver quickly dashed out of the tarp, and down the passage to where they found Sawyer tied to a chair, working on getting the ropes loose.

"Sawyer!" Danny and Oliver whispered thrilled, and loud enough for Sawyer to hear.

Sawyer turned away from the ropes, and smiled with joy at seeing her boys. "Danny! Ollie!" she quietly replied.

Danny untied the ropes from behind Sawyer, and she was free.

Sawyer hugged Danny and Oliver. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you two again." she said, with joyful tears in her eyes.

"It's okay now, love. We're together." said Danny. "Now, let's go tell the police what happened, and go home. All three of us." Oliver grinned when Danny said that last part.

"I hate to rain on you kitties's parade, but nobody is going anywhere." The cats turned to see Sykes holding them at gunpoint, with Max behind him.

Danny quickly looked for a way out, when his eyes darted to the chair Sawyer was tied up in, to a whole big stack of empty crates right next to the two villains. Danny had an idea.

"Hey, guys. It's the coppers!" Danny pointed out.

"Nice try, pal. But, we ain't falling for it." said Sykes.

"You're right. It's just the curator calling the cops." said Danny.

"What? Here? Where?!" Sykes and Max looked behind them, and Danny threw the chair at the crate stack, toppling the crates onto the two kidnappers.

The cats dashed outside, and looked for a quick getaway, when luck would have it that Danny spotted a motorcycle in the alley, big enough to fit all three of them on it. Sykes and Max dashed outside to see the cats ride out at top speed on the motorcycle. Sykes and Max dashed to their car, and gave chase.

The cats darted past through the cars on the traffic way, while the villains zig-zagged left and right through the traffic. Sykes rolled down his window, and opened fire with his gun at the cats. The cats ducked and dodged the bullets while trying to focus on the road, looking for a way to lose them.

Suddenly, Danny found himself driving down the stairs to the subway, Sykes and Max still on their tail. Danny turned down onto the tracks, and into the tunnel leading to the Brooklyn bridge.

"Danny, do you know where you're going?!" asked Sawyer. "Not really." Danny nervously smiled. "But, anywhere away from those guys!"

"They're still behind us!" shouted Oliver.

Sykes and Max were a mere few feet away from the cats. Sykes prepared to fire, only nothing came out when he pulled the trigger. It was empty. Sykes threw the gun out in anger. The cats and their pursuers made it out of the tunnel, and onto the bridge. The sound and light of a train could be heard coming towards their direction.

"Sawyer, grab Oliver and hang onto me!" shouted Danny. Sawyer wrapped her arm around Oliver and hugged him to her waist, then held Danny's hand tightly. "Ready? JUMP!" Danny yelled.

The three cats jumped out of the way off the motorcycle, and rolled onto the pedestrian walkway of the bridge. Sykes and Max saw them jump, and noticed too late at the oncoming train. Max was strong, but not strong enough or quick enough to stop a moving train. Max and Sykes screamed as the car and motorcycle collided with the train, destroying the two villains, and sending them and their vehicle hurdling down into the river.

Danny and Sawyer regained consciousness, and gasped when they saw Oliver lying a few feet away from them. They rushed over to check him, fearing the worst. However, their fears were eased when Oliver stirred awake.

"Oliver, are you okay, sweetie?" Sawyer asked Oliver, holding him in her arms.

"I think so, but I'm kinda sore all over." said Oliver.

"It's gonna be okay now, Oliver. We're feeling sore ourselves. But, it's all over now." said Danny, as he held Oliver's hand.

"Can we go home now, Mom? Dad?" said Oliver.

Sawyer and Danny gasped, and smiled at what Oliver just called them. Sawyer gently held Oliver closer, and a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Of course we can, baby. Of course." Sawyer whispered.

Danny helped Sawyer up as she carried Oliver in her arm. At last, they could now be closer than any real family could be, for that's just what they were now. A true family.

"Let's go home." Danny said, happily.

 **Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be the epilogue to this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for the last chapter of this fanfic.**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey, guys. I'm back to wrap up this story. One thing I like to point out is that I goofed with actual time of the setting. It turns out the movie happened in the setting of 1939, not 1933. My bad, I was a little off. Figure I should point that out. Next time I do another Cats Don't Dance fanfic, I'll get it right that time. With that said, Enjoy. Please comment. Thanks.**

It was exactly one year since the cats escapade in New York City. The year was 1944, and the new cat family were doing well again back in Hollywood. Danny and Sawyer had adopted Oliver as their own son, and they couldn't be any happier. Oliver had no trouble calling Danny and Sawyer his Dad and Mom, for he finally had two parents that loved and cared him, and Danny and Sawyer had their own child to fill in those holes in their hearts. But, if they thought that was good news, they would be in a big shock for more, that day.

Sawyer had gotten done with work on another movie early, and Danny had gone to pick up Oliver from school. That's when the phone rang, and Sawyer went to answer it.

"Hello, Sawyer speaking?" she answered. On the other end was her doctor, Dr. Lorraine.

"Oh, hey Doc. Yes, I'm doing just fine. Yep, Ollie's getting picked up by his dad at school. So, what're you calling for? Is everything okay? Wait, what're you apologizing to me for? Oh, right. The test I gave you last year. I've already forgot- What?! You're not joking, right? Really?! That's not all? Oh, that little blood test last week. Wait, what does that have to- Wait, did I just hear you right?!"

Sawyer dropped the phone in complete shock. Dr. Lorraine was on the other end, calling, "Mrs. Sawyer? Hello? Are you still there?"

Sawyer regained her senses, and thanked the doctor for calling her, and then hung up. Sawyer jumped onto her bed in glee, and hugged her pillow, giggling like a little, happy kid. Tears of happiness starting to form in her eye sockets. She couldn't wait to tell the boys when they got home.

...

Danny and Oliver had just gotten back home to find Sawyer dancing her heart out, something they thought they would never see today.

"Okay. Um, Sawyer. Do I even want to ask what's up?" asked Danny.

Sawyer stopped, scooped up Oliver in her arms, and flew into Danny's own arms, sending all three of them twirling around the room.

"Oh, Danny, Ollie! I just got the best news of my life!" Sawyer exclaimed, loudly.

"The movie you starred in went great, Mom?" asked Oliver.

"You got a raise, Honey?" asked Danny.

"Even better!" Sawyer said, excitingly. But, she then regained her composure, and spoke calmly, again. "Okay, where to start? Oliver, you know no matter what, me and your Dad will always love and see you as our own, right?"

"Yes, Mom. You and Dad tell me everyday, about a million times." Oliver said, playfully.

"Well, what I'm getting at, son, is that you're gonna be a big brother." said Sawyer, happily.

"Say what?!" said Danny.

"But, I thought you told me you were unable to have kids?" said Oliver.

"I thought so, too. However, I just got a call from my doctor. She told me that the test that reads if you're able to have kids or not was wrong. I'm gonna have a baby." Sawyer grinned.

"That's awesome, Ma." Oliver hugged his mother, while his father fainted from sheer happiness.

"Whoops. Looks like the news knocked Pop off his feet, again." said Oliver.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get him to his bed." said Sawyer.

"Wonder how your friends are gonna react to this?" asked Oliver, as he picked his dad from his feet, and his mom had him by the arms.

"Oh, knowing Tillie, she's gonna make a big fuss of it, and want to get involved again, like with our wedding, and me and your dad adopting you." said Sawyer, matter-of-factly.

Both mother and son chuckled as they helped dear, old dad onto the bed, each one of them thinking when Danny came to, that things in their life couldn't get any better than that.

 _Fin_

 **Well, guys. That's a wrap. I know it's short from the other chapters, but that's what epilogues are for. Also, yes I've learned that in some cases, it is possible, for people who don't know it, that tests to see if are or are not able to have children to be false-positive. With that said, hope you enjoyed this story. I own nothing, except a few OC's at the start of the story. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. See you all in the next fanfic.**


End file.
